Episode 1- A Blissed Heart of the Heart Keeper
(Want to find Season 1 go here) Sonic's World Season 2 prologue: "As I sleep in the incubator, I thought I was dead...,but I was reborn." Me and the Freedom Fighters have battled the unexpected such as Nightmares, Demons in the Dark Realms, and the face of destruction beyond my uncle's will. But we survived those battles with miracle, but this time I'm going to meet some hero from the future, a rare being from another world, and a magical friend that yet can't...you know. But, my past is behind me, and I'm not turning back." - Lyra Wisp Lynx Welcome to a another epic adventure of Sonic's World! Characters: *Lyra Wisp Lynx *Miles "Tails" Prower *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Mysterious Hood (means Marceline) Part 1: Shes the one that sealed your friend's heart... (Somewhere in Crisis City) (Silver lays and starts seeing flashbacks) --Flashback-- Silver: I can't...I can't do this to you, you stand along beside me, your my friend, right. Blaze: Your still so naive, but...thats what I like about you. (Then drops the emeralds and floats away) Silver: Blaze! Blaze: Good luck Silver! (And she disappears in a blink of an eye) --End of Flashback-- (Silver opened his eyes and thought it was a nightmare) Silver: ...Blaze, you will always be with me, no matter what, there will be a chance to see you again. ??: And you can see your friend again, Silver. Silver: Who are you!? And...how did you know me? ??: That you don't need to know about, but I know how you feel among the bond of your friendship, and you can bring her back. Silver: How? She was sealed as the Iblis vessel. ??: Quite so, but her heart was left behind after the vesseling of your friend. Silver: No...Who sealed her heart, tell me! (The mysterious hood put an image of Lyra) ??: She's the one...that sealed your friend's heart, you must confront her to release your friend's heart,.. but she is very strong be cautious. Silver: Blaze will be released and I will destroy this Lyra no matter the cost. Where is she at? ??: She's at the same timeline as your friend, Sonic, is. Silver: Got it. (Then Silver teleported, the Mysterious hood laughed as her plan worked) ??: Perfect, lower Lyra and soon she will be begging for mercy. Part 2: Unexpecting Arrival (At the forest of Angel Island) (Lyra hums as she was relaxing on a treetop) Lyra: (exhales) Ah...nature...very peaceful. I wish everyone can see this beauty. (Lyra hoped off the tree and walked, even pratice her moves on the way) (Lyra's ear went up as she heard something) Lyra: Huh, ...(she hides and peeks at the tree as something appears) "who are you?" Silver: Back 200 years ago, Sonic will probably tell me something about this Lyra girl.(levitates up and dashes away) Lyra: This can't be good, maybe he must be a bounty hunter, I better tell Tails.(Lyra teleports) (In the Freedom Fighter's hut) Lyra: Tails, there is something I need to tell you...Oh, uh, Tails. Tails: Oh its fine, uh Silver, this is Lyra, shes a friend of ours.(Lyra flinched in astonish) Silver: Very pleased to meet you, Lyra. (he put out his hand out, Lyra pull out her's and both shooked hands) Lyra: Pleased to meet you, Silver. How do you know where we live? Silver: I've been here once, helping Sonic out. Lyra: Oh...in that case. Silver: You all right, Lyra? Lyra:(cleared her throat) Yeah, just need some fresh air. Silver: Can I come, too? (Lyra nods and they both left) Tails: Hm, is something scaring Lyra? (Tails shrugs and continues his work) Part 3: The Truth Encounter (In the woods, Silver and Lyra walks at the same spot that Lyra relaxes) Silver: "Here's my chance."(Silver prepared a Hold Smash with a rock and targeted Lyra as she sits) (Silver's throws the sharp rocks, but with Lyra's good reflexes, Lyra dodges his move and attacked him with Snake Eyes, Silver went paralyzed) Lyra: What are trying to do Silver? You trying to kill me for no reason, think again.( Lyra let the eyes go, and Silver starting panting) Silver: You...you sealed...my friend's heart, and I here to get it..back! (Silver throwed another one, this time it hit her) Lyra: Ah! Ok you wanna go! Silver: You won't win! (Lyra and Silver powered up a psychokinetic beam and beamed at each other) Silver: You use psycho...kinecisis too? Lyra: I was...born with such miracles...that can help others.(Lyra and Silver stop the beaming) Silver: So, you can... Lyra: Yes, I can bring anyone back, but powered with the chaos emeralds. ??: That's all I want to here.(Silver and Lyra looked as the Mysterious Hood appears) Lyra: What the. You were... ??: Yes, I the one that is after you, Silver is the one that was helping me. Silver: You didn't say anything about helping you. Lyra: And what's a Heart Keeper? ??: Enough talk! The Heart Keeper will give me the power to make me invincible (she took off her hood) Lyra: Marceline!? I thought that I finished you and my uncle forever. Marceline: Darkroom, was been a sweetheart to me as we got married, but sadly for you we both survived your Super Blast with Sonic and Shadow. Now, its time. (Marceline marked a warp hole on the ground where Silver and Lyra are. Lyra and Silver went in) Part 4: The Heart Keeper (Back to 200 years in Crisis City) Lyra: (coughing and got up with pain) Ooh, my head. I feel like I got hit by a one of Eggman's robot hard. Silver? Silver: ... Lyra: Silver? (checked his heart, no pulse) Silver, hang in there.(she put her hands on Silver's chest, and heals him, after the heal, she checked him again.) Silver: (coughing and panting) Lyra, what...what did you do? Lyra: I healed you. Your heart stopped for a second. Silver: Lyra, can I ask you? Can you bring Blaze back? Lyra: Is she here in flesh? Silver: No. She somehow turn to some spirit. Lyra: Silver, There is a chance to get you friend's heart back. Silver: Thanks, anyways.Sorry that I was trying to kill you.I just want to.. Lyra: (put hand on Silver's shoulder) Thats fine, right now we need to stop Marceline. (Silver nods and both walk in the old woods almost to Crisis City) Part 5: Marceline's Plan of Attack (Looking into the mirror, Marceline smirk in evil delight) Marceline: So they both made it in one piece, well we'll see what happens when there's two verses one hundred demonic beings.(She sends 100 demonic beings to Crisis City.) (chuckled) --Crisis City-- Lyra: So this is the future? Silver: Yep, not even one lives here, except me and Blaze. Lyra: ...Silver, you're always welcome to live with us if your alone. Silver: Sure, but if I feel like it. Lyra: ...Ok. Lyra: (one ear went up) Silver: What's the matter? Lyra: Did you hear something,...its close. (Lyra and Silver stand down as the sound keeps coming closer, until one hundred demons appeared) Silver: This must be... Lyra: Marceline's army. Careful, they can go through your body when your off your guard. Silver: Lets get rid of them, one by one. Lyra: I'm with you.( Silver and Lyra vs. 100 demonic beings begins.) Part 6: Finding Marceline's Layer --Battle is done, and both has survived-- (Silver and Lyra panting in exhaustion) Silver: ...(panting) tried yet...Lyra? Lyra: (panting)...what I just got started...I think that's all of them. Silver: Yep. (Lyra glows as she healed herself, Silver looked at her in amazement) Silver: Ok, now to find that Marceline and get her to release Blaze. Lyra: Marceline is not the one you should be messing with. I have a feeling that she using Blaze as a source for my uncle. Silver: And that won't happen, we can stop her with one blow. Lyra: But, I'm weak against her. Silver: Just believe and never give up. Lyra: Sure,...Ok, I can sense her that she's over those mountains. (Silver nodded for a "get ready" and they both dashed away. Marceline peeks over the top their heads, as she heard every word and walks away as she gets prepared.) (Silver and Lyra fought on creatures that stand there way all the way to the mountains) Lyra: That has to be the Layer. Silver: But its a base, why would she have it as a base if she doesn't have an army. Lyra: She is probably making an army with that base in order to get to the present, I think that is her plan: 1- Have Blaze as a skin; 2- Get my powers to become invincible; and 3- Rule the whole timeline of Mobius. Silver: I guess that made sense. Lets get in their and save the world! (Lyra nods and dashed away) Part 7: Blaze's Revival (Inside of Marceline's Layer, Lyra and Silver looked around to make sure there's no ambush) Lyra: Looks clear to me. (Marceline pops out in the back of them, and shots a spear) Silver: (looks behind) Lyra! Look out! (Lyra missed the spear by an inch, and Marceline disappears) Lyra: Marceline! Come out and fight! And give Blaze back! Marceline: You think I'm going to give her to you just like that? That won't...happen! (Marceline appeared behind Lyra, but Lyra's good reflexes dodged Marceline's sneak attack) Silver: Where's Blaze, or face us. Marceline: Oh, you mean...her. (Blaze appeared as her body dangles like a doll) Silver: Blaze! You touch a hair out of her... Marceline: You think I would touch your friend? No! (Blaze's eyes popped open in red, and jumps out) Marceline: She decides to get a evil spirit in her. Blaze, help out here, take care of Silver, I'll take Lyra. (Marceline and Blaze dashed after Silver and Lyra) --Blaze vs.Silver-- Silver: Blaze, please. I don't want to hurt you. Blaze: Arr...(flaming arrow). (Silver dodged the arrow and hold Blaze with his telekinesis) --Marceline vs. Lyra-- Lyra: Your going to pay for what you have done! (Lyra charge up and throw an energy spear, but Marceline dodge them every throw and made through Lyra without a touch) Marceline: What!? I was suppose to... (Lyra faded, and the real Lyra somersault kicked Marceline from behind) Lyra: Anything Silver! Silver: Heal her already,Lyra! (Lyra dashed then jumped up, grab Blaze, and disappeared) Silver: What... Marceline: I must not let her get Blaze's heart! Arr-ah! (Marceline charged up a shadow spear and shoot at the spirit hole, Silver jumped and blocked the spear from coming through.) --Unknown-- Ba-dum....Ba-dum...Ba-dum Lyra: "Blaze...Silver is calling you...open your eyes..." Blaze: Mmm...(Blaze's heart glowed and healed the flame inside)... Ba-dum..Ba-dum..Ba-dum... Lyra: "Spirit Heart, bless this heart to live once more, and never separate!" (Blaze's heart showed up as fire, throw itself towards Blaze) (Blaze popped her eyes open, screamed in pain, and rose up) Blaze: Silver...but suppose to be... Lyra: Blaze, I revived you, Silver wants you back, so here you are. Blaze: But why...(Lyra shuts her eyes and returned back with Silver) --Back with Silver-- (Silver shivered as he was in serious pain, then Blaze and Lyra jumped off the hole) Marceline: How can this...never mind that, at least Silver with be in my grasp...once he dies. Blaze: Lyra, you have to do something! Lyra: Blaze, after I revive you, you can heal Silver with your power Healing Flames. Blaze: No,no way... Lyra: Hurry Blaze! (Blaze ran toward but blocked by Marceline) Marceline: I don't think so, you have to face me if you want him. (Marceline swipe and swipe, but Blaze dodges every move, then got mad) Blaze: Arr...Get..Out of the..Way!!(A bright light shined at Marceline) (Marceline charge up another shadow spear as Blaze ran towards Silver, Blaze dodge the spear, got to Silver, and the flames starts to heal Silver.) Silver: ...Blaze...your so warm... Lyra: Come on, Silver! Wake up! Blaze: Please...come back. (The Healing Flames healed Silver's wound) (Silver got up, saw Blaze, and hugged her) Silver: I thought...I'll never see you again. Blaze: I know... (They both hugged hard for they have each other for a long time) Silver: We'll never be separated ever again. Lyra: ...But its not over yet, guys. Marceline: No! I won't lose! (Marceline made a worm hole, jumped in, and disappeared) Lyra: Looks like we stop her for know. I so glad everything is good here. Part 8: Final Goodbyes --10 minutes later-- Lyra: Will I see you guys again? Blaze: Depends. Silver: Lyra, be care in the present, and tell Sonic I said "hi." Lyra: Sure, good luck ,you two. (Lyra teleported) Silver: Blaze... Blaze: Yes Silver? Silver: I think we can live with the Freedom Fighters, don't you? Blaze: Why not? Crisis City is fine for now.(Silver chaos controlled themselves to the present) Blaze the Cat is back to fight on Silver's side once more, but as they returned to the present with Lyra, they are also part of the Freedom Fighters. Silver and Blaze are back together again, but what about the part last Season about Maria Robotnik...find out in Episode 2. Category:Sonic's World Series